


Call of the Wolf

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wincest Reverse Bang (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Something is terrorizing a small town in South Dakota. Sets of siblings seem to disappear into the woods and never be seen again. What is being seen is a huge wolf that is lurking in the woods. Sam and Dean go to investigate. Will they figure out what is happening in this small town, or will they be another set of siblings that simply disappear?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	Call of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Wincest Reverse Bang.  
> The wonderful art was provided by tx_devilorangel.  
> I want to say thank you to the amazing mod of this bang for being so understanding of life and personal circumstances and working with me on check ins. You are AWESOME!  
> I also want to thank klove0511 for being an awesome beta! This wouldn't make near as much sense as it does without their help.

“I know it isn’t the full moon Dean, that’s why I want to go. If it were just a werewolf we could send one of the others, but I don’t know what it is. It could be dangerous; I mean, do you really want Claire hunting something when even we don’t know what it is?”

That was a low blow, and Sam knew it, but he felt that they needed to be the one to take this case, and he was willing to play a little dirty to get them out there. “Jody wouldn’t let Claire take this case. The problem is that she would probably take it herself, and that’s just as bad.”

Dean hadn’t wanted to hunt much since Sam got hurt last month and it was driving Sam insane, and he knew a thing or two about being insane. He’d felt a pull toward his brother for as long as he could remember, and that would drive anyone insane. Spending this much time with him wasn’t helping his personal issues at all.

“So, what do you have on it? Anything?”

Even though Sam was used to Dean’s snarky, I’m stuck in one place more than a week attitude, he still let out a sigh. “Well, there are sightings of a huge wolf in a town about two hours out of Sioux Falls. The woods outside the town are said to be cursed, but there isn’t anything substantial to support that. The wolf hasn’t been hurting anyone as far as I can tell, but there have been some strange disappearances. The strange part is that it has only been siblings that have been going missing.”At this Sam looked back at his brother in time for Dean to look away.

“So, that’s why you wanted us to take this case. You want us to be the bait.”

“Well, I thought that it might help to draw whatever it is out, but not that we would necessarily have to be bait.”

“You know that I can tell when you’re lying, right?”

The undignified snort that left Sam was not something that he would ever mention and only caused Dean to laugh at him and tell him to get packed as they were leaving in twenty.

Dean felt that they would be okay saying that they were siblings going into this case, especially since it was what would ultimately draw whatever they were hunting to them. They decided to go into it as journalists researching the curse that was said to be over the woods behind the town.

Sam spent the ride up on the computer gathering as much information as he could find, while Dean belted out Metallica. Hey, he was being productive providing entertainment to Sam. This thought brought a smirk to his face. It was simply met with bitchface number forty-six. He turned up the music and sang louder.

“Okay, James, I’ve found a little bit of information on the woods,” Sam said as they pulled into the motel parking lot and Dean cut the car, which also cut the music.

“James huh? Yeah, you know that I’m that good.” Smirk firmly in place, he opened the car door.

“Tell me when we get checked in,” Sam snarked back.

Dean made his way to the office to get the keys. They weren’t going to be spending the hunt here, but they did need a home base of sorts until they got it solved.

Sam wanted to go to the library to see if there was anything in the papers there, and Dean decided to question a few of the witnesses that Sam’s online research had provided. Once they had taken their things into the motel and broken down their plan of action, the brothers split up to cover their bases. They wanted to get as much done as possible before going into the woods that night.

Dropping Sam off at the library, Dean made his way to the first house. Lexi Johnson had been hiking with some friends when they disappeared. “Hello, Ms Johnson, I’m Dean Hetfield, and I’m doing a story on the curse that is supposedly over the woods outside of town. Do you mind talking with me for a few minutes? It would really mean a lot.” Flashing his smile could usually get him in the door with the ladies, and it didn’t fail him this time either.

“Sure, come on in.”

Sam knew that Dean would have no problems getting the woman to talk to him, he just had to do his part and find something worthwhile at the library. He had done what research he could online while they were driving out, now he needed to be able to read the local newspapers and see if he could find those little fliers that most small towns had about their history.

He lucked out; they not only had the little fliers, but an entire book series on the town. There were books about the legend of a massive wolf that drew people to him; these were based on myths written and passed down by the local tribes. There were also books that talked about the woods themselves and mysterious disappearances that went back hundreds of years. “Who would want this stuff published? It can’t be good for the town's reputation.”

Sam had been talking to himself, but the librarian that came out from behind the enormous stack of books on the counter answered anyway. “They actually help it. I’m Nicole. There are plenty of people who drive from everywhere just to see the woods. There are quite a few rumors that surround them. The creepy factor probably helps. We had one of those paranormal people come out to investigate, but they actually had two people go missing from their camera crew. After that, they closed down production and hightailed it as fast as they could away from here. As far as I know they never found them.”

This had Sam’s attention. “Were they connected in any way other than both being on the camera crew?” He pulled out his press ID at this point. “My brother and I are here doing a story on the woods and the disappearances.”

“They were siblings, but I’m sure you already knew that. If you have done any investigating at all into this you did anyway. All the people who have gone missing over the years have been siblings, even if they didn’t know it.” She gave Sam a knowing look. “You and your brother be careful. I’m sure that you thought it would be an advantage to have him with you, but this is serious. These people were never seen again. You are around the same age as those that disappeared as well. Just, be careful.” She walked back around the corner after that, and Sam couldn’t help but feel like that was an extremely weird reaction. He bought the books and decided that he wanted to walk back to the motel instead of waiting on Dean. He had some reading to catch up on after all.

Dean had found out quite a bit, but still not as much as he had wanted with as much time as it took. Lexi had been a chatty one, talking about her boyfriend and his brother that went hiking in the woods. They were trying to prove that nothing was going on out there. James and John were twins that were into the supernatural, but they didn’t think that there was something happening in their own little corner of the world.

That had been their downfall. They had a documentary about the supernatural things that they had been investigating at the time. Lexi showed Dean some of the videos that the duo had recorded. They weren’t online. That’s the only reason that Sam and Dean hadn’t known about them. They were a lot better than the Ghostfacers had been. That worried Dean. If whatever it was that was out there caught these two off guard, then he would continue worrying about Sam. He knew that they were better than the twins, but Sam wasn’t at one hundred percent right now, and that always worried Dean.

Sam entered the motel room and had decided to relieve a little stress while waiting on Dean. Of course, that would be the time that said brother would decide to finally come back. Sam yanked the blanket back over himself while trying to zip up, thankful that he had decided against completely removing his pants and only pushing them down far enough to release his dick and be able to stroke himself.

Dean had caught him masturbating before, but this time was worse. Being stuck together with no release of his frustrations had Sam a mess, and he was mortified that he had finally given into the urge to picture his brother’s lips wrapped around his cock, and now had to look him in the eye. His brother, in true Dean fashion, simply asked if he needed to come back later. Sam blushed and mumbled out a no and finished zipping his pants.

He felt a little bad because people always talked about his brother’s cock sucking lips and it really pissed Dean off. Here he was imagining the same thing, but the difference is that he would never comment on them out loud, that might actually be worse though. For now though, they had a case to solve. He just had to get these thoughts about his brother out of his mind and focus on the wolf and the people who were going missing.

The brothers went over what they had each learned and headed out to the edge of town where the forest backed up to the road. There was a small lot that Dean pulled into. He never liked leaving Baby alone, but there were just some places that she couldn’t go. He ran a hand along the hood as they started down the path, causing Sam to shake his head at his brother’s relationship with his car. “Don’t hate on her Sammy, she’s a lady, and you have to treat them right.”

Sam didn’t say anything in reply, but inside he was thinking, ‘again with the ladies.’

Going into the woods was nothing new. The brothers had dealt with their dad’s messed up training their entire life. He used to leave them in the woods alone long before normal society would ever think of leaving a child home alone. They knew what was out there though and they understood that he was trying to get them ready and train them how to deal with whatever came their way. So they didn’t think anything about having to hike out three miles to the campsite that the two documentarians had occupied. Dean grumbled as usual, but it was nothing for them.

The site had, of course, been cleaned up by the police, but there was still a fire pit and a cleared spot for a tent. They got to work setting up their camp for the night. Once camp was set up and all precautions placed that they could think of, they sat going over what had been reported and what Dean had got from Lexi. Turns out they didn’t have to wait long for their first sighting. There was a shadow that crossed beyond the trees, and both boys were on their feet and after it. After all, hunting sharpened your instincts, otherwise you would be dead before you even started.

It was hours that Sam and Dean spent chasing the shadow. The wolf itself never came into view. This only verified what the brothers already suspected, that it was something supernatural. There were no tracks to follow, no den that they had seen and no wild animals in the woods anywhere either. “It’s messing with us.” Sam couldn’t help but state the obvious after Dean checked out yet another cave like den.

“It has to live somewhere. Even supernatural creatures have a home, a hut, a cave, hell even a crevice. It can’t just always run around the woods.” Dean was getting frustrated and was well past wanting to head back to their campsite and regroup.

Luckily, Sam was in the same boat. “Let’s head back. We need to go over what the legends of the woods say again.”

On the way back to the campsite, Sam couldn’t help but watch the way that his brother's jeans clung to his ass, or the way that his body moved as he made his way through the rough terrain. He decided then, or more aptly again, that he had to get these thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t continue going on like this for much longer. He was going to end up letting something slip, and Dean would find out. That would tear them apart, again.

It was getting harder for Dean to be around Sam. Being out in the woods alone was worse than being at the bunker with him. At least at the bunker he could go to his room and rub one out, then he could seem almost normal around his brother. Now, he was trapped in a tent with him after having walked in on Sam jacking off. Dean had asked Sam if he needed to come back, but really he was the one that had needed a minute. Instead of accepting the offered time alone, Sam had mumbled something, and Dean had lost his chance at escape.

There had to be something that Dean could do. He couldn’t keep going like this. The fact that they were hiking in the woods had Sam sweating, and Dean wanting to know how it would taste to catch those tiny droplets on his tongue was something that he just wasn’t sure that he could deal with for too much longer. This was getting out of hand and only seemed to be getting worse the longer that they were alone together out in these stupid woods.

After returning to the campsite, they both spent a few hours going over the material that Sam had picked up at the library. Dean was the first to find something interesting. “Says in this one that one set of siblings didn’t even know they were related. That it came out after the disappearance that their father had been cheating on his wife for a very long time. That seems like a crappy way to find out, when your kid goes missing.” Sam thought about Adam. This was just as bad as finding out when your half sibling died. “Yep, the supernatural doesn’t care if they let the cat out of the bag or not.”

Dean thought about Sam’s statement, supernatural creatures normally didn’t care about anyone’s personal baggage, but could whatever is in these woods be affecting what is going on with him? He’d always felt drawn to his brother, but never this bad. It’s like it’s being multiplied. Could something similar have been going on with the other siblings that disappeared? Now he was really starting to worry about Sam. If he brought whatever this thing was down on his brother because he can’t keep his thoughts in check he would never forgive himself.

Sam had their computer rigged to pick up wifi pretty much everywhere, out of thin air it seems sometimes, so Dean decided that once Sam’s asleep he would see what he could dig up.

It turned out that there were quite a few Native American spirits that drew from unrequited and taboo feelings. Well, this was definitely taboo, and Dean was pretty sure that it was unrequited. Although, he had noticed Sam’s eyes lingering a little longer than before. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Sam had some thoughts of his own that whatever was out here was amplifying. He’d have to figure out a way to find out if there were Native ties to these woods. Sam probably already knew if there were, but he wasn’t sure if asking would give anything away.

The next morning Sam woke up before Dean for the first time in as long as he could remember. This gave him the chance to really look at his brother. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, when he actually let his guard down enough to sleep soundly. It warmed Sam’s heart that his brother would trust him enough that he could do this even in the woods with something lurking and they didn’t even know what yet. Then it worried him, because it wasn’t that long ago that Dean couldn’t trust him. If he were being honest with himself, he wasn’t sure it was in Dean’s best interest to trust him now. Not with guarding him. Sam would die for his brother, but he wanted more than to peacefully sleep next to Dean in the tent.

Sam wanted so badly to reach out and trace the cheek bones that he’s stared at his entire life. Finally giving into the urge, Sam leaned over and gently ran a finger along Dean’s freckles. He jerked back hearing his name from Dean’s lips, but his brother wasn’t awake. Sam decided that he had pushed his luck enough and left the tent to see what was going on in the forest.

Dean felt fingers on his face. There were no other scents in the tent other than those that were supposed to be there, and the calloused fingers had to belong to Sammy. The Winchester brothers didn’t often allow themselves to be touched by other people, and it felt so good having someone touch him that he murmured out Sam’s name. This startled his little brother, so he pretended to still be asleep. When Sam left the tent, Dean stayed where he was and thought about the situation they were in and how his brother had been acting and reacting to Dean.

Pulling up the information on the laptop, Sam found that there was a Native American god that thrived on desire. It took the form of a wolf and would follow those with pent up desire. He knew that he was the one the wolf was targeting next, but he didn’t know why the others all disappeared with their siblings. There was some more work left to do to find out all they could about this case.

Dean decided that he would push his brother. He wanted to know how he felt, because that would affect the outcome of the case. At least, that’s what he told himself. In all honesty, the thought that his feelings might be reciprocated was simply intoxicating, and he couldn’t resist. It wouldn’t take much, just a lingering hand here and an unsolicited touch there. He had a plan and it had nothing to do with finding out what the wolf was or what it wanted. It wasn’t like Dean to go off on a personal tangent during a case, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t realize it yet, but that was exactly what the spirit wolf wanted.

Sam was getting a little frustrated. Dean was acting more and more like he had always wanted, but Sam had never let himself imagine that his brother felt the same way. Therefore, it came as a bit of a surprise when the realization popped into his mind one afternoon when they were looking for the spirit wolf. They had narrowed it down to something Native American that fed on repressed desires. When it followed Dean but didn’t try to hurt him, they looked into the missing siblings. They had all been extremely close, besides the one that didn’t know they were related. The town gossip had confirmed that they had been seeing each other before the disappearances in secret.

This couldn’t be a coincidence. There were no such things in the hunting world. The third time that Dean came up behind him and rested a hand on his hip while they were talking, Sam decided that it would be worth the risk. He had a pretty good idea that Dean was into him too, he just had to confirm it. Sam couldn’t think of anything besides either playing along or straight out asking, and he wouldn’t do that. So, he turned into his brother a little more and laid his hand on Dean’s on his hip.

“Sam?” Dean sounded so unsure, but he had to know what was going on. Was Sam giving him the acknowledgement that he had been looking for, or was this some more clingy Sammy confusion? He didn’t think he could handle guessing wrong.

“Dean, the missing siblings were all really close. Like, more so than an average brother and sister. I think I know what the link between them was.”

“Oh yeah Sammy, what was that?” Dean held his breath. He thought he knew what the connection was too, but he had to know if Sam had come to the same conclusion as he had.

Sam took a calming breath and turned to his brother. He had to look him in the eye for this confession, because he wasn’t certain that he wouldn’t be losing him forever once it left his lips. He released Dean’s hand and stepped away. “I don’t think that the wolf took them anywhere. I think that the spirit showed them what they could have, and they left voluntarily.” Dean’s face was unreadable, but he kept pushing on. He couldn’t leave this half assed. “The spirit simply urged them to act on their repressed urges. The ones that disappeared were reciprocated and they left with their siblings to start a new life where no one would know that they were related.”

“How did you figure this out?” Dean had come to the same conclusion, but he was curious how Sam had got there.

“I, uh, noticed that the wolf didn’t just appear when I was alone. It followed you, too. The other siblings that had been out in the woods had made note of the wolf. The ones that saw it and went back all said that their sibling hadn’t seen it. That kind of makes me think that the repressed feelings were all of a similar nature. They had all wanted their sibling.” That gave away more than Sam was comfortable with, but he had hope. He really had thought about this and the fact that both of them had seen the wolf made him think that he wasn’t the only one harboring feelings for his brother.

“Yeah Sammy, and what does that say about us, huh, the fact that we’ve both seen the thing?” Dean knew what it meant, but he wanted to hear his brother say it out loud. I mean, after all Sam is the one that likes to talk things out.

“It means that I shouldn’t have kept how I felt about you such a well guarded secret for all these years.” There had been something finally breaking through Dean’s mask there at the end and Sam knew that he had been right in his assumptions. The thing that was out here wasn’t malevolent. It simply allowed them to see each other for how they truly felt. It didn’t make them have the feelings, simply lowered their inhibitions when it came to their secrets. Sam knew that his brother felt the same, and it was freeing. It allowed him to say something that he had always wanted, but never thought that he would be able to tell his brother.

“This isn’t some nasty ghost or something causing problems is it? It’s not even like it’s some truth curse. It just let me know that I wouldn’t lose you out of my life if I told you that I felt the same. That’s the main reason I haven’t ever said anything. I didn’t want you to punch me and then disappear for good this time.” It was true. Dean would go the rest of his life only having his brother by his side as a sibling, but if he didn’t have to he wasn’t going to. “What does that mean for us then?”

Sam laughed at that. “I guess we are going to disappear too. It will be put down to the wolf, just like all the others. The hunt is over, what we came for isn’t bad, and in fact, it probably helps more than hurts. So we leave town just like we always do. When we get back I think we should talk some more. I know what I want, and I know that I need to know where you stand. On second thought, it’s a decent drive, maybe we could get the talking out of the way before we get home.” Sam took the step back in that he had taken from his brother and looked in his eyes, still a little unsure where they stood.

“Get over here. I’m not going to change my mind. This is what I’ve wanted for as long as I can remember.” With that he pulled Sam in and kissed him. It wasn’t leading to anything, it wasn’t cocky or unsure. It just was. He pulled back and looked at his brother who looked wrecked from just a kiss. “Son of a bitch! If we don’t get on the road the talking isn’t going to happen.” With that he pulled back from Sam and started gathering their supplies. He wished again that he didn’t have to park so far away. “Damn I hate hiking!”


End file.
